utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lon
210px-Lon best 1280 1024copy.jpg Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 18 kwietnia 2017r. ' |Obraz = Lon_best_1280_1024copy.png |Podpis obrazu = Lon widziana w swoim albumie Lon BEST! |Tytuł2 = Płeć |Zawartość2 = Kobieta |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = ろん (Ron) |Tytuł3 = Status |Zawartość3 = Aktywna |Tytuł4 = Lata aktywności |Zawartość4 = 2008- po dziś. |Tytuł5 = Linki na NND |Zawartość5 = NNDuser page, mylist/8580209, co34527 |Tytuł6 = Partnerzy w kolabie |Zawartość6 = Soraru, Kogeinu}} Lon (ろん)jest utaite z "anielskim" Shota głosem. Głownie spiewa piosenki Lena Kagamine oraz często współpracuje z Soraru tworząc duet Soralon (そらろん). Jej najpopularniejszym coverem jest "Ochame Kinou" , który obecnie ma 8,3 mln wyświetleń na NND od stycznia 2014r. Wiadomo również że jest to najczęściej oglądany filmik na NND w kategorii "utattemita". Jej nick w kanji zapisany jest jako "Ron", jednak w romaji pisze się go "Lon" ponieważ wywodzi się z Londynu. Lon wykazała się dobrą znajomością języka angielskiego (oferowała swojej społeczności tłumaczenie niektórych informacji z j. ang. na japoński). Nick został wymyślony przez innych członków NND. Lon jest bokkuko, z powodu jej charakteru chłopczycy i "Shota" głosu. W każdym razie, różni się od zwykłego "ryouseirui", ponieważ nie śpiewa męskim głosem, a podczas piosenek jej głos jest naturalny. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Usunięte z NND) # "World is Mine" -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) # "Triple Baka" (2008.10.01) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Usunięte z NND) # "PoPiPo" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.04) (Usunięte z NND) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.12) # "Kouketsuatsu Girl" (2009.02.24) (Usunięte z NND) # "GHOST" (2009.05.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.12.18) # "Eager Believer" (2010.04.29) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) # "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" (2010.06.11) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Okotowarishimasu" (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Usunięte z NND) # "Smiling" - Smiling#Re:Member - (collab) (2010.12.13) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -REMIX- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Lon and Junky (2011.04.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" (2011.07.21) (Usunięte z NND) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince Sama♪ ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) Tylko dla społeczności) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) # "'Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.01.23) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) # "MUGIC" feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.09.09) (Tylko dla Społeczności) # "Ai Kotoba II" feat. Soraru and Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.12.25) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Soraru and Lon (2014.03.18) # "Sky High" (2014.04.08)}} Dyskografia Galeria . Ilustracja wykonana przez Saine (さいね)|MUGIC_Soraloneroclearibito.png|Od lewej do prawej: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon i Kashitaro Ito w coverze "MUGIC" . Ilustacja wykonana przez Tama (たま)|LonTwitter.png|Lon widziana na swoim Twitterze.}} Ciekawostki *Lon jest dawczynią głosu do jednego z UTAU ISAO, Sory Amahy. *Mieszka w Tokyo. *Jej grupa krwi to AB. *Według Soraru umie grać na pianinie Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:TrapYT